Rainy Days
by Akumu Senshi
Summary: Duo's bored, Heero won't let him go outside because of the rain. Wufei has an idea. I think its a cute little fic, please read.


The Rainy days  
  
Disclaimer- I own nothing, here, nada. This is just a product of an orange lolly and bad weather, washed down with water (Rain or a glass of, either is fine)  
  
Warning- a little silliness, some OOC, also minor hint of possible Shounen Ai, but can be considered as friendship, it is so minor you might not even see it, but if you don't like implications of it, then you should leave. On with the fic. *  
  
"Please Heero!" Duo begged.  
  
"No."  
  
"But I'm bored! There's nothing else to do."  
  
"No Duo, you cannot go out in the rain." Heero told him sternly before returning to typing on his laptop.  
  
"But I always go out, that's what I do when it rains!"  
  
"If you get sick, and we get a mission then we're in big trouble."  
  
"But I'm shinigami, god of death, I don't get sick!"  
  
"Just because you think your god of death doesn't mean you cant get ill, and you know it!"  
  
"But Hee-chan." Duo whined.  
  
"No!" Heero snapped, but his voice softened a tone as Duo pouted. "Just find something else you can do, inside."  
  
"Fine!" He sighed, folding his arms and carrying an irritated expression. "What do you guys do when it rains?" He turned to the others who had remained silent during the pairs little out burst.  
  
Trowa was for once the first to speak, once he'd removed the teacup from the hand of the little blond next to him, "I usually read, or play chess but I guess you could do a jigsaw puzzle, or play another board game."  
  
"Okay, I'll think about that, what about you Q?" Duo asked the now calm blond.  
  
"I usually play my violin, or another instrument, or do some cooking." Quatre said. At this Heero's eyes became wide behind the computer, in horror, yet he didn't say anything.  
  
"Cooking! Oh!" Duo smiled for a moment as he contemplated this, then shook his head, "Better not, not after the cake baking incident, right Hee-chan?" Duo laughed a little, then looked round to see Heero hiding his face behind his laptop, "I guess you do." Duo laughed again, then jumped up and sat on the couch next to a worried looking Wu-fei. "What about you Wu?" Wufei mumbled something quietly, "Didn't hear you Fei, what did you say?"  
  
"Origami." Wufei mutter.  
  
"Ori-whati?" Duo asked arching an eyebrow in confusion.  
  
"Origami." He repeated slightly louder.  
  
"Origami? Wait Wu, Chinese food is good and all, but we already decided no cooking." Duo stated still none the wiser.  
  
"Origami isn't cooking Duo." Quatre enlightened him.  
  
"It isn't? What is it then?" He asked.  
  
"It's the art of paper folding." Explained Wufei then quickly continued, "What about Heero, you haven't asked him."  
  
"Hee-chan just sits around on his laptop all day, whether it rains or not, anyway back to this Origami thing, like what do you do, its not boring, I mean a weird name for napkin folding or something is it?" Asked Duo hoping its not.  
  
"No, I'll show you." Wufei says taking a piece of paper from the coffee table in front of him and using, uh, his katana? Makes it in to a square. He then proceeds in folding it, a look of pure concentration painted on his face. After a while he holds up the finished object. "Done."  
  
"Oh cool! What is it?" Duo asked a little confused. "A crane."  
  
"I though cranes were those big things that pick up big boxes and stuff, at building sights." Duo wondered confused.  
  
"Not that sort of crane, it's a typed of bird, crane bird." Heero replied, looking at him, four faces with wide eyes turned to gawk at him, so he quickly returned to his work.  
  
"Oh cool, it really does look like a bird." Duo said as he began to study the object that Wufei had given to him.  
  
"Yuy, how did you know that?" Asked a perplexed Wufei.  
  
"What? I'm from Japan! Lots of people from there know origami." Heero said.  
  
"Did you learn it as a child?" Asked Quatre in interest.  
  
"I was going to, I got my self a little book I'd found on it, I was about 8 I think, and I started with the first one at the front, the crane bird, and it took me about 4 hours, and many failed attempts, but I finally made one that was perfect. I took it to show Doctor J, but he just frowned and told me I shouldn't be wasting my time, I told him it was just a hobby, and so he put it upon himself to find me a new hobby, that's when I was taught to use a gun. So that's really the only one I know." He smiled faintly then again returned to his work.  
  
"Aw Hee-chan, I'm sorry, why don't you come and sit on the other side of Wuffie and he can teach us both some origami, right Fei?" Duo asked eagerly. For a moment Wufei seemed to contemplate something in his mind, but then he smiled. "Of course. There are some I do not know by heart, but those are the hardest one, which I'll find the book I have for later. We can practise the crane bird first, then do one of my personal favourites, the jumping frog, and if you do that well I'll teach you -water bomb!" He explained as Heero sat to his left, his eyes gleaming when naming the last project.  
  
"Cool." Grinned Duo, Heero merely smirked, whilst Trowa and Quatre began to talk amongst themselves.  
  
* * *  
  
Six hours, 27 cranes, 19 jumping frogs, and 7 water bombs later. "Eureka!" Duo quietly exclaimed, pushing the down back of a 7-inch jumping frog, which on release bounded over the coffee table.  
  
It had been about half an hour since Trowa and Quatre had gone to bed, but the three continued perfecting their paper folding skills, Duo had decided to expand the scale of his work, saying they could make a massive origami water bomb for use on everyone's 'favourite' pacifist. Heero and Wufei had exchanged amused expressions at this comment, before letting Duo begin his little project.  
  
But now all were growing tired, even Duo, though he continued happily in making his giant origami frogs, his eyes we no longer wide, and he took longer to process his thoughts and so his work was becoming slower, where as Heero and Wufei were sat on the couch, barely awake, doing about a fold a minute, getting slower until they finally stopped, their incomplete pieces falling to the floor. Duo finished the frog he was on, tested it, then placed it on the coffee table and pushed him self to his feet, looking at Wufei and Heero who were asleep on the couch, Wufei leaning his head on Heero's shoulder. Duo smiled a little at this then curled up on the couch beside Wufei, and whispered, "Night Wu, night Hee-chan," then closed his eyes, probably being taken to a land of dreams where chibi shinigami's were doing origami, or torturing Relena, or possibly, knowing Duo's odd little mind, both.  
  
Owari  
  
AN- okay that's it. What did you think, I thought it was kinda kawaii, ne? Just a little fic to pass the time. Okay, Ja ne - Vic  
  
Okay after receiving a review from incomplete13 I have attempted to re- paragraph, I hope its easier to read now. Thanks. - Vic 


End file.
